Communication systems, particularly those utilized by law enforcement personnel, serve to protect the well being of an officer as well as the public. A police officer's radio is a key piece of equipment for maintaining safety allowing the officer to communicate with other users of the system. However, when an officer is faced with an immediate emergency, such as a fight or assault, he or she may not have time to call for back-up assistance. While cameras have begun to be introduced into some public safety systems, the officer is still typically required to turn on the camera. Continuous operation of a camera takes up considerable battery life and is thus undesirable. An officer in the process of defending himself or protecting others may find that he or she is left without assistance and without any recording of events that might have been used as future evidence.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved communication system that addresses the aforementioned issues. Such as system would provide a safety feature particularly useful to the public safety communications market.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.